sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Abyss Gazes Back
"And the Abyss Gazes Back" is the sixth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Heather V. Regnier and directed by Doug Aarniokoski. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 27, 2014. Synopsis Sheriff Corbin's son returns from war, but his strange behavior leads Abbie and Ichabod to question his intentions.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141008fox02/ Recap Abbie learns that Joe Corbin has returned to town from Afghanistan after being honorably discharged from the army. When she attempts to reach out to him, he doesn't want to know as he resents her and blames her for his father's death. However, when Abbie along with Ichabod are called out to a noise complaint, they are attacked by a creature and discover dead bodies everywhere, and that Joe is the only survivor. Meanwhile, Henry tells Irving that he will need to kill the man who crippled Macey to reclaim his soul, but he refuses. Ichabod and Abbie learn that the creature responsible for the deaths is a Wendigo, a monster who feeds on human organs when it smells blood. Believing Joe to be the Wendigo, they manage to track him down in the woods, but when he transforms into the Wendigo they capture him and feed him organs to return him to normal. They learn that Joe was cursed by Henry when he was sent a letter, and that he wants a powerful poison in exchange for the cure. Joe listens on as Abbie reminisces about his father, but they are interrupted by Henry who demands the poison. Joe hands it to him, and is later tricked when Henry cuts his arm and he transforms again. Ichabod then recites a Shawnee incantation to return Joe to human form forever. Meanwhile Irving makes a dangerous choice, and Henry unleashes a deadly spider on Katrina that enters her mouth. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Liutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Eddie Spears as Big Ash *Clancy Brown as Sheriff August Corbin Co-Starring *Robin Strasds as Daniel Boone *Arthur Bridgers as David *Michael Harding as Gil Everett *Marti Matulis as Wendigo *Dane Davenport as Rob *Scott Parks as Hessian #1 *Devin McGee as Hessian #2 *Kevin Patrick Murphy as Bartender Trivia Title *The US title is a quote mentioned by Henry to Irving upon revealing that the former had taken the latter's soul. The Japanese title, on the other hand, refers to the Wendigo curse. Production Notes *The gamer tag, ChiefWiggum49, is an allusion to The Simpsons character Chief Wiggum. *Ichabod's gaming username, IchabodCrane1749, suggests that he was born in 1749. This makes him 32 during his death in 1781, which was also his age when he was awakened in 2013. **This would make him over 232 years old. Body Count *Joe Corbin's platoon *Joe Corbin's 2 friends International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 206Promo1.jpg 206Promo2.jpg 206Promo3.jpg 206Promo4.jpg 206Promo5.jpg 206Promo6.jpg 206Promo7.jpg 206Promo8.jpg 206Promo9.jpg 206Promo10.jpg 206Promo11.jpg 206Promo12.jpg 206Promo13.jpg 206Promo14.jpg Screencaps 206Image (1).png 206Image (2).png 206Image (3).png 206Image (4).png 206Image (5).png 206Image (6).png 206Image (7).png 206Image (8).png 206Image (9).png 206Image (10).png 206Image (11).png 206Image (12).png 206Image (13).png 206Image (14).png 206Image (15).png 206Image (16).png 206Image (17).png 206Image (18).png 206Image (19).png 206Image (20).png 206Image (21).png 206Image (22).png 206Image (23).png 206Image (24).png 206Image (25).png 206Image (26).png 206Image (27).png 206Image (28).png 206Image (29).png 206Image (30).png 206Image (31).png 206Image (32).png 206Image (33).png 206Image (34).png 206Image (35).png 206Image (36).png 206Image (37).png 206Image (38).png 206Image (39).png 206Image (40).png 206Image (41).png 206Image (42).png 206Image (43).png 206Image (44).png 206Image (45).png 206Image (46).png 206Image (47).png 206Image (48).png 206Image (49).png 206Image (50).png 206Image (51).png 206Image (52).png 206Image (53).png Soundtrack *"Barnyard Blues" - 13th Floor Elevators *"Trainwreck 1979" - Death From Above 1979 Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x06 Promo "And the Abyss Gazes Back" (HD) Joe Corbin Warns Abbie And Ichabod Season 2 Ep. 6 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Practices Yoga With Abbie Season 2 Ep. 6 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Introduces Joe Corbin To Ichabod The Gamer Season 2 Ep. 6 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Pursued By A Monster Season 2 Ep. 6 SLEEPY HOLLOW Irving Is Having Big Regrets After Henry Signs His Soul Away Season 2 Ep. 6 SLEEPY HOLLOW Joe Corbin Is Acquainted With Abbie Season 2 Ep. 6 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes